


Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte

by ZoeWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Gen, adaption
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWinchester/pseuds/ZoeWinchester
Summary: Dean Winchester ist ein Jäger. Sein oberstes Ziel ist es das Monster zu töten, das Sekundärziel, so wenig wie möglich Verluste. Wenn er die Wahl hat, das Monster zu töten oder die holde Maid zu retten, dann wählt er das Monster.Doch kann das alles sein? Sein Geist der Weihnacht sieht das anders, doch kann und will Dean sein Leben noch ändern? - Adaption von Charles Dickens ‚Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte‘





	1. Dean Winchester ist ein Jäger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Winchester ist ein Jäger. Sein oberstes Ziel ist es das Monster zu töten, das Sekundärziel, so wenig wie möglich Verluste. Wenn er die Wahl hat, das Monster zu töten oder die holde Maid zu retten, dann wählt er das Monster. Doch kann das alles sein? Sein Geist der Weihnacht sieht das anders, doch kann und will Dean sein Leben noch ändern? - Adaption von Charles Dickens ‚Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte‘

Dean Winchester ist ein Jäger. Er jagt aber keine Kaninchen, Hirsche oder derlei Getier, nein er jagt Monster! Monster wie Dämonen, Hexen, Werwölfe oder was es sonst noch an Widerwärtigkeiten gibt. Ja, sehr wohl, diese Wesen existieren wirklich. Ihr glaubt mir nicht? Eure Eltern haben euch versprochen, dass es das Monster unter dem Bett nicht gibt? Nun, da haben sie vielleicht Recht. So ein plumpes Versteck würde sich wahrlich keines dieser Wesen aussuchen. Manche Monster würdet ihr nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, bevor es zu spät ist und ihr eure letzten Atemzüge tut. Andere würden durch das Fenster eindringen und euch bei vollem Bewusstsein zerfleischen und andere halten euch in euren Träumen gefangen und ihr merkt gar nicht, dass ihr niemals aufgewacht seid. Ihr seht, unter dem Bett gibt es vielleicht wirklich keine Monster, doch sicher seid ihr deswegen noch lange nicht.

Ein Jäger kann euch beschützen, er tötet diese Monster. Dean hat in seinem Leben schon fast alles gesehen und auch getötet. Vermutlich ist er einer der besten Jäger, die es gibt und jemals gab. Vielleicht gab es einen bestimmten Punkt in seinem Leben, vielleicht hat er irgendwann einen Menschen zu viel verloren. Einen Menschen, den er vor den Monstern beschützen wollte oder auch einen Freund, einen anderen Jäger vielleicht, der nicht soviel Glück wie Dean hatte, heil aus einem Kampf mit einem Rugaru zu kommen.  
Dean Winchester ist ein guter Jäger, ja, aber Dean Winchester ist nicht euer Freund. Er hat genau genommen überhaupt keine Freunde. Alle Menschen oder nennen wir sie lieber Personen, die ihm einmal nahe gestanden haben, sind entweder tot oder haben keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm. Doch das stört den Jäger nicht sonderlich, denn er braucht Niemanden. Er kommt wunderbar alleine zurecht. Er sieht ein Monster, er tötet es. So einfach ist das. Ein Werwolf, der keine Menschen tötet, sondern sich von Tieren ernährt? So etwas gibt es in Deans Augen nicht, früher oder später werden sie alle rückfällig, daher sorgt er lieber vor und tötet das Monster. Denn das sind sie in seinen Augen. Sie alle sind Monster, es gibt kein Grau, nur schwarz oder weiß.  
Sein oberstes Ziel ist es das Monster zu töten, das Sekundärziel, so wenig wie möglich Verluste. Wenn er die Wahl hat, das Monster zu töten oder die holde Maid zu retten, dann wählt er das Monster. Denn diese zu töten ist seine Lebensaufgabe. Früher war das mal anders, früher hätte er immer zuerst die Menschen gerettet, selbst wenn ihm dadurch das Monster entwichen wäre. Früher hatte er auch noch Gefühle, da waren ihm andere wichtig. Früher hatte er noch Sammy, Castiel und Bobby.  
Bobby ist von einem Rugaru getötet worden, weil er nicht auf die Winchesters hatte warten wollen und es allein versuchte und scheiterte. Aber anstatt eine Lehre daraus zu ziehen, nicht alleine jagen zu gehen, steigerte es nur seinen Hass auf jegliches Monster, sodass Dean immer und immer wieder alleine loszog, weil ihn Sams Einwände, dass sie erst noch etwas recherchieren sollten, beinahe rasend machten. Recherche war natürlich wichtig, aber nicht, wenn die Vampire danach über alle Berge sind.  
Sein Bruder Sam hat ihm irgendwann den Rücken gekehrt, da er den Wandel von Dean zu einem immer mehr verbitterten, erbarmungslosen und schonungslosen Jäger nicht ertragen konnte.  
Und Castiel? Der Engel wollte Dean nicht verlassen, doch der Jäger ertrug seine Gesellschaft einfach nicht mehr. Auch ohne etwas zu sagen, war Castiel für ihn ein Mahnmal, denn er war der einzige, den er noch hatte. Der Einzige, den er noch verlieren konnte. Also traf er die Entscheidung. Er legte den Zeitpunkt fest. Er schickte Castiel fort.


	2. Jesper O'Malley

Würden wir Dean fragen, könnte er uns sicher nicht sagen, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hat oder das letzte Mal fröhlich war. Warum sollte er auch? Klar, wenn er einer Hexe den Kopf abschlagen oder einen Dämon austreiben konnte, gefiel ihm das, aber ehrliches Glück verspürte er deswegen nicht wirklich. Vielleicht mag er es deswegen nicht, zu viele Menschen um sich zu haben, die fröhlich sind. Um die Weihnachtsfeiertage ist es besonders schlimm. Überall diese bunten Lichter, lachenden Menschen und pseudo-glücklichen Familien. Wie unangenehm für Dean, dass er gerade an einem Fall arbeitet und dafür in New York unterwegs ist. Einer Hochburg für Weihnachten und dazu dann auch noch verdammter Schnee! Entschuldigt bitte den verdammten Schnee, das sind Deans Gedanken, nicht meine.

Ihr fragt euch vielleicht mittlerweile, wer ich eigentlich bin? Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Jesper. Ich war auch mal ein Jäger, genau wie Dean. Nun gut, nicht genau wie Dean, denn wer ist schon wie Dean Winchester und hat mehrmals die Welt gerettet? Nein, das kann ich nun wirklich nicht von mir behaupten, aber ich habe ebenfalls alles dafür getan, Monster zu töten, habe jeden von mir gestoßen, der mir mal nahe stand. Ich weiß also wie Dean sich gerade fühlt, wenn man das denn noch fühlen nennen kann. Viel eher ist es wohl ein Funktionieren.  
Ich weiß, wo das hinführen wird. Ich sollte an dieser Stelle vielleicht auch erwähnen, dass ich tot bin und somit irgendwie ein Geist. Keine Bange, ich bin nicht so ein Geist, ich als Jäger mache so einen Mist nicht. Nein, es ist vielmehr so, dass Chuck mich zurück geschickt hat, um mit Dean zu sprechen. So Faxen wie mit Eisen nach mir schlagen, kann er sich sparen, funktioniert nicht. Und Salt & Burn kann er auch vergessen, denn es gibt nichts mehr zu verbrennen. Auch, wenn ich zum Ende hin keine Freunde mehr hatte, so habe ich es immerhin geschafft eine Art Jäger-Bestattung zu bekommen, indem ich mich mit einem verdammten Werwolfrudel selbst in die Luft gejagt habe.

Dean hat sich in einem Motel an der Stadtgrenze ein Zimmer genommen und sich zum Schlafen gelegt. Am Abend hatte er einen Vampir getötet und das Opfer, ein junges Mädchen, in die U-Bahn gesetzt, anstatt sie nach Hause zu fahren. Auf ihre Bitte hin, sie nicht alleine zu lassen, hat er nur gesagt: „Mit 14 konnte ich schon Autofahren und mit Waffen umgehen, du wirst es wohl nach Hause schaffen.“

Der Winchester schreckt aus dem Schlaf hoch und zieht seine Waffe unter dem Kissen hervor.  
„Dean Winchester.“ spreche ich ihn an. Ich sehe zwar nicht wie der übliche Geist aus, aber er merkt doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
„Was bist du?“ fragt er und richtet den Lauf seiner Pistole auf mich.  
„Erinnerst du dich nicht an mich?“ frage ich gespielt beleidigt.  
„Schwing keine Reden.“ Doch dann hält Dean inne, runzelt die Stirn. „Jesper O’Malley, ein Jäger. Ein toter Jäger.“ Wir hatten uns bei einem Jägertreffen vor einigen Jahren kurz unterhalten. Da war für mich die Welt noch in Ordnung. Und für ihn auch.  
„Stimmt, aber bevor du es versuchst, Eisen kannst du dir sparen und Salt&Burn ebenfalls. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu warnen.“ eröffne ich ihm meine Aufgabe.  
„Mich warnen? Was soll der Scheiß?“ Dean erhebt sich aus dem Bett, zielt immer noch mit der Waffe auf mich.  
„Ich möchte dich davor bewahren, so zu werden wie ich.“ Ich meine es wirklich aufrichtig. Auch wenn ich von Chuck geschickt bin, möchte ich ihm wirklich helfen.  
„Was ein Geist? Keine Sorge, so bescheuert bin ich nicht.“ blafft er mich an.  
„Kein Geist. Ein Arschloch. Ein einsames abgewracktes Arschloch, dass jeden von sich stößt, der ihm helfen will. Dem es egal ist, ob ein 14jähriges Mädchen heil zu Hause ankommt, Hauptsache er hat den Vampir erledigt. Du wirst allein sterben und Niemand wird trauern.“  
Der lebende Jäger verdreht die Augen. „Was weißt du schon?“  
„Ich weiß eine Menge.“ Ich erzähle ihm von meinem Leben und von meinem Ende.  
„Ist doch ein typisches Jägerende. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast.“ Er schafft es doch tatsächlich, leicht zu grinsen. „Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe schlafen, ich muss morgen früh los.“  
„Es werden dir drei weitere Geister erscheinen. Der Geist, der vergangenen Weihnacht, der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht und der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht. Sie werden dir deinen ganz persönlichen Weg zeigen.“ Mit diesen Worten lasse ich Dean allein zurück. Ihn schien das allerdings nicht groß zu interessieren, denn er legt sich einfach wieder hin.  
Als ich vorhin auf einen Test mit Eisen nicht reagiert habe, hat er wohl eingesehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Na, oder er denkt, er träumt.


	3. Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht

„Hey Junge?“ Bobby rüttelt an Deans Schulter.  
Dean schreckt abermals hoch. „Was zum…?“ und starrt seinen Ziehvater an.  
„Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, was dieser Jesper dir eben erzählt hat?“ brummt Bobby ihn an.  
Dean nickt grimmig bei der Erinnerung an die Störung von vor einer Stunde.  
„Dann weißt du ja wohl auch, dass ich dein Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht bin.“ erklärt Bobby in seiner typisch grummeligen Art.  
Dean blickt ihn, sofern es möglich ist, noch entsetzter an, als eben schon. Als hätte der alte Mann sie nicht alle.  
„Glotz mich nicht so schief an. Ich kann auch nichts dafür. Eben war ich noch in meinem persönlichen Himmel und jetzt bin ich hier und muss dir Idiot mal wieder aus der Patsche helfen.“  
„Du bist doch nicht wirklich Bobby?“  
„Und wer soll ich sonst sein, bitteschön?“ Bobby baut sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf, was aber nur wirkt, da Dean noch im Bett liegt. „Und jetzt hopp, hopp, steh auf. Ich muss dir was zeigen.“  
Dean tut wie geheißen. Er weiß nicht wieso, aber irgendwie glaubt er nicht, dass von Bobby eine Gefahr ausgeht, selbst wenn er ein Geist ist. Aber ist sein Credo nicht, alle Geister sind böse? Vielleicht hat Bobby einen lange verschollenen kleinen Teil in ihm angesprochen, der möchte, dass es wirklich Bobby ist.  
„Wo willst du mich hinschleppen?“ fragt Dean gereizt. Es ist ein verdammt kleiner Teil, der gerade mal so zulässt, dass er den Geist Bobby nicht versucht zu töten. Höflichkeit oder bewahre ‚Gute Laune‘ ist deswegen noch lange nicht drin.  
Mit einem Fingerschnippen von Bobby sind wir nicht mehr in einem beliebigen Motel in New York, sondern in Deans Elternhaus, in einer Zeit als Dean noch von Monstern unterm Bett geträumt hat, aber seinen Eltern glaubte, dass es diese nicht gibt.  
Der jüngere Jäger taumelt kurz, da er mit der Reise nicht gerechnet hat.  
„Na in deine Vergangenheit. Was hast du denn gedacht?“ erklärt Bobby, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.  
Dean blickt sich suchend um. „Wir sind in der Vergangenheit?“  
„Fällt dir bei ‚Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht‘ etwas auf?‘“ fragt Bobby. Doch Dean beachtet ihn nicht weiter, als er plötzlich Mary Winchester mit einer Schüssel voll Plätzchen um die Ecke kommen sieht. Sie sieht genauso aus wie damals und wie er merkt, muss es das Weihnachten ‚82 sein, denn sie hat einen kleinen Bauch. Sie ist schwanger. Schwanger mit Sammy.  
Hinter ihr her trottet ein kleiner Junge. Nicht irgendein kleiner Junge, nein, das ist Dean. Dean mit 3, bald 4 Jahren.  
_„Mum bitte! Nur eins!“_ quengelt der Kleine.  
Mary lächelt. _„Dean, die Plätzchen sind doch für den Weihnachtsmann.“_  
_„Aber den gibt es doch gar nicht.“_ versucht es der Kleine mit ernster Miene.  
_„Was?“_ Mary tut gespielt schockiert. _„Wer sagt denn sowas? Natürlich gibt es den.“_  
Der erwachsene Dean und Bobby beobachten noch eine Weile das Gespräch des kleinen Dean mit seiner Mutter, das damit endet, dass er natürlich doch einen Keks abbekommt und glücklich die Arme um seine Mutter schmeißt.  
_„Dad!“_ ruft der im Moment noch jüngste Winchester aus, als John zur Tür herein tritt.  
_„Hey, ihr beiden._ “ Der Dreijährige läuft auf seinen Vater zu und drückt ihn ebenfalls, dann gibt John seiner Frau einen Kuss und fährt liebevoll über ihren Bauch.  
„Was soll das? Warum zeigst du mir das?“ fragt Dean schroff, doch eine leichte Unsicherheit ist herauszuhören.  
Bobby atmet tief durch. „Ich will dir zeigen, wie schön Weihnachten sein kann.“  
„Mit einer toten Familie, ja super.“ Dean fährt mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. Es lässt ihn definitiv nicht kalt, seine verstorbenen Eltern zu sehen.  
„Mit einer eigenen Familie oder Freunden.“ Mit dem nächsten Fingerschnippen sind sie in Bobbys Haus. Dean ist mittlerweile ca. 7 Jahre alt und Sam 3. Die beiden toben durch Bobbys Wohnzimmer, während ihr Vater mit Bobby, mit jeweils einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand, anstößt.  
_„Prost, Alter Mann.“_  
_„Ich geb dir gleich Alter Mann, du bist kaum jünger.“_ brummelt der Bobby aus der Vergangenheit.  
_„Onkel Bobby, backen wir nachher wieder Weihnachtsplätzchen?“_ fragt der kleine Sam schüchtern.  
John zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Bobby lächelt den Kleinen an. _„Natürlich, ich hab extra dafür eingekauft, du weißt doch, dein Bruder ist ohne seine Plätzchen oder ein Stück Pie nicht zu ertragen.“_ Dann wendet sich Bobby John wieder zu. _„Letztes Jahr warst du ja hinter dieser Hexe her, da hast du unsere Plätzchen-Schlacht verpasst.“_  
_„Ich habe was von Plätzchen-Schlacht gehört, geht es gleich los?“_ Dean aus der Vergangenheit war nun zu ihnen getreten.  
John lächelt. Dean konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er seinen Vater das letzte Mal hatte lächeln sehen.  
„Weiter gehts.“ brummt der Geist Bobby.  
Als Nächstes sind sie in einem Motelzimmer und der mittlerweile 13jährige Dean übergibt seinem kleinen Bruder ein mehr schlecht als recht eingepacktes Geschenk.  
_„Danke Dean.“_ Sam strahlt über beide Ohren.  
_„Ist nur ein neuer Pulli für dich, du wächst ja schneller aus deinen Sachen raus, als man hinschauen kann.“_  
Sam kichert und probiert den Pullover direkt an. _„Passt perfekt.“_ meint Sam strahlend. Dann fangen die beiden an Karten zu spielen  
Der erwachsene Dean lächelt sogar kurz. „Genaugenommen ist er noch zu groß, aber ich dachte damals, dann würde der Pullover länger halten.“  
„Woher hattest du den Pulli?“ fragt Bobby.  
Dean zuckt die Schultern. „Mit einer gefälschten Kreditkarte bezahlt.“  
„Wo war euer Vater an diesem Weihnachtsmorgen?“  
„Auf der Jagd, wo sonst?“ sagt Dean ohne Wertung.

Bobby transportiert ihn noch zu einem weiteren Weihnachten, an dem Dean mit Sam irgendeinen Fall bearbeitet. Es muss vor ein paar Jahren gewesen sein. Ohne viel Aufhebens tauschen sie ein paar Kleinigkeiten aus, Sam schenkte Dean damals Trockenfleisch und Motoröl und Dean Sam eine Packung Rasiercreme und Pornoheftchen mit dem Hinweis, er solle endlich mal wieder den Arsch hochkriegen. Es war nicht viel, doch man konnte den beiden ansehen, dass sie froh waren sich gegenseitig zu haben.

Dann kommen Bobby und Dean zu einem Weihnachtsfest in der Zeit, wo Sam tot war und Dean bei Lisa und Ben lebte. Es war kurz bevor Dean die beiden verlassen würde. Ben gegenüber versucht sich der Vergangenheits-Dean wie ein guter Freund zu verhalten, doch Lisa gegenüber kann er sich nicht so gut verstellen.  
_„Du willst wieder jagen, oder?“_ Lisa blickt ihren damaligen Freund traurig an.  
_„Du musst das verstehen, das ist mein Leben.“_ versucht es Dean.  
_„Und wir sind es nicht?“_ Lisa hält inne. _„Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass das wichtig für dich ist.“_ Sie versteht es wirklich, ist aber trotzdem unzufrieden.  
_„Nicht nur für mich, wenn ich nicht jage, verlieren Menschen ihr Leben.“_ So sieht es Dean nun einmal.  
_„Aber hast du nicht auch ein Leben verdient?"_ Lisa kann diese Selbstaufopferung kaum noch ertragen.  
_„Mit dir und Ben.“_ Es ist keine Frage, es ist klar, was seine Freundin meint.  
Lisa nickt. _„Ja.“_  
Dean senkt den Blick, kann sie nicht weiter anschauen. _„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das verdient habe.“_  
Lisa hat Tränen in den Augen.  
_„Lass uns erst mal die Feiertage gut rumbringen…“_ Dann wendet sich Dean seinem Ziehsohn zu, der sich mit seinem Geschenk beschäftigt. _„Hey Ben, gefällt’s dir?“_  
„Ein paar Tage danach bin ich das erste mal wieder Jagen gegangen. Und schau mich nicht so an.“ sagt Dean an Bobby gerichtet, der seinen Blick ganz genau gespürt hat. „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Bei den beiden bleiben? Sie wären nur immer wieder in Gefahr geraten, so wie damals als ich fast zum Vampir geworden bin. Es war das beste sie zu verlassen. Außerdem bin ich ein Jäger und Jäger jagen nun mal.“  
Bobby schaut ganz unschuldig drein. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt.“  
„Ja, aber laut gedacht.“ patzt Dean den Älteren an, dann atmet er tief durch.

Als nächstes sieht Dean sich und seinen Bruder, die in einem Motelzimmer sitzen, Burger essen und etwas für einen Fall recherchieren. _„Oh,“_ meint Sam. _„Frohe Weihnachten, Dean.“_ Sie hatten es vollkommen vergessen.  
Dean lässt ein Schnauben hören, was ist schon so schlimm daran, dass sie vor lauter Jagen Weihnachten vergessen hatten? Es war ihm einfach nicht mehr so wichtig wie früher.  
„Wo gehts jetzt hin?“ fragt er seinen Ziehvater.  
„Für dich? Erstmal zurück ins Motel und für mich in meinen Himmel.“ sagt Bobby und im nächsten Moment sind sie wieder in Deans Motelzimmer am Rande von New York. „Machs gut, Junge und vor allem… beweg gefälligst deinen Arsch und denk mal an die Leute, die dich brauchen und ich meine dich, nicht irgendeinen Jäger.“ Im nächsten Moment ist Bobby verschwunden.  
„Bobby?“ Doch Dean kann seinen alten Freund und Ziehvater nirgendwo entdecken. Resigniert lässt er die Schultern sinken.


	4. Der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht

„Hallo Dean.“  
Der Angesprochene wirbelt herum und entdeckt Castiel. „Cas? Was machst du hier?“ fragt er völlig überrascht.  
„Du meinst, nachdem du mir ziemlich deutlich gemacht hast, dass du mich nicht brauchst und ich zu den geflügelten Ärschen in den Himmel gehen soll? Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin nicht wirklich freiwillig hier, musst du wissen.“ erklärt Cas in seiner monotonen Art, doch trotzdem ist ein leiser Vorwurf rauszuhören.  
„Ist das so?“ Dean reckt sich, um eine gerade Haltung einzunehmen. „Und warum verschwindest du dann nicht einfach?“ Dean muss so schroff zu Castiel sein, denn ansonsten würde er wieder weich und würde ihn bitten bei ihm zu bleiben und über kurz oder lang, würde der Engel sterben, vermutlich um Dean das Leben zu retten. Das kann der Jäger einfach nicht zulassen.  
„Wie immer, sehr freundlich.“ Cas blickt ihn kurz traurig an, dann schnippt er mit den Fingern.  
„Wo sind wir?“ Dean blickt sich erstaunt um, denn sie sind definitiv nicht mehr in dem Motelzimmer.  
„Erkennst du es nicht wieder?“ fragt Cas.  
Dean schaut sich nun genauer um und weiß, wo sie sich befinden. „Es sieht alles anders aus. Es ist Lisas Haus, oder?“  
In dem Moment wird die Tür aufgeschlossen und Ben kommt dicht gefolgt von einem großgewachsenen Mann herein.  
„Ben ist bestimmt 20 Jahre alt. In welcher Zeit sind wir?“ fragt Dean.  
„Der Gegenwart.“ erklärt Castiel ruhig.  
_„Mum?“_ ruft Ben und nur einen Moment später kommt Lisa aus der Küche.  
_„Na, ihr? Alles bekommen?“_ fragt Lisa. Sie ist auch älter geworden, sieht aber immer noch hübsch aus. Und vor allem sieht sie glücklich aus.  
Der Riese tritt auf sie zu und zieht sie an sich, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben. Dabei grinst er. _„Was denkst du denn? Dass Männer nicht einkaufen können?“_  
_„Das würde ich nie behaupten, Daniel.“_ Sie lächelt ebenfalls.  
„Sie sieht glücklich aus.“ bemerkt Dean. Ihm wird klar, dass er das hätte sein können, doch im nächsten Moment ist er einfach froh, dass Lisa jemand anderen, jemand Besseren als ihn gefunden hat. Ben scheint ihn auch zu mögen.  
„Daniel und sie leben seit vier Jahren zusammen und sind seit zweieinhalb verheiratet. Ben arbeitet mittlerweile in einer Werkstatt in der Nachbarstadt.“  
Darüber muss Dean schmunzeln. Da hat die Zeit mit ihm wohl doch etwas abgefärbt.  
„Wie du siehst, kommen sie wunderbar ohne dich zurecht.“  
Deans Gesicht verhärtet sich wieder. „Ist doch gut. Oder etwa nicht?“  
„Du denkst, es ist besser, die Leute von sich zu stoßen. Du denkst, du selbst hast kein Glück verdient.“ schlussfolgert der Engel.  
„Cas, lass es einfach.“ wehrt Dean ab und schaut wieder zu der glücklichen Familie, nur um nicht in Castiels Augen blicken zu müssen.  
„Gut, schauen wir doch mal nach was Sam so treibt.“ Und im nächsten Moment sind sie auch schon im Haus, in welchem Sam mit Amelia lebt.  
Die beiden sitzen auf dem Sofa, trinken Wein und schauen sich einen Liebesfilm an.  
_„Alles ist perfekt, Schatz. Ein tolleres Weihnachten könnte ich mir gar nicht wünschen.“_ sagt Sam, als Amelia ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß bettet und ihr über den Bauch streichelt.  
_„Finde ich auch.“_ stimmt sie ihm zu. Sie genießen kurz das Rumlümmeln auf der Couch. Bis Amelia wieder das Wort ergreift. _„Aber sag mal, willst du Dean nicht mal anrufen? Er ist doch dein Bruder. Hast du was von ihm gehört? Ich würde ihn wirklich gerne mal richtig kennenlernen.“_  
_„Ich hab dir doch erzählt, wie er ist. Ihm ist es egal, dass Weihnachten ist. Ihm ist auch egal, wie es mir geht.“_ Bei den Worten streicht Sam ganz vorsichtig über Amelias Bauch, dann schüttelt er den Kopf. _„Lass uns einen schönen Abend haben, ok?“_  
_„In Ordnung.“_ stimmt Amelia zu.  
Die beiden wirken schon nach wenigen Momenten wieder glücklich in ihrer Zweisamkeit.  
„Sie ist schwanger, oder?“ fragt Dean bei Cas nach.  
„Ist sie.“ bestätigt Cas.  
„Und er will es mir nicht mal erzählen?“ Dean fühlt einen leichten Stich in der Brust.  
„Würde es dich denn interessieren? Was würdest du tun, den lieben Onkel geben?“ Cas kann also sogar sarkastisch sein.  
Darauf kann Dean nichts erwidern. Er ist verwirrt. Es ist doch besser, andere von sich fern zu halten. Allein ist er schneller als Jäger. Allein ist er besser dran, allein ist er …. allein.  
„Wir müssen noch einen Stopp einlegen, dann bist du mich wieder los.“ sagt Cas und schnippt sie auch schon an den nächsten Ort.

Sie stehen mitten in einem kleinen Lagerraum. Darin befindet sich ein Stuhl, eine Lampe, ein Waffenschrank und eine Truhe, die womöglich ebenfalls mit Waffen bestückt ist oder auch mit Büchern.  
„Was ist das hier?“ fragt Dean an Cas gewandt. Der Engel wirkt tatsächlich leicht nervös.  
„Das ist mein zu Hause, wenn du es so nennen möchtest. Da ich ein Engel bin, brauche ich nicht besonders viel.“ Cas wendet den Blick ab und tritt an den Waffenschrank und fährt kurz über das Metall.  
Dean ist sehr überrascht. „Wieso lebst du nicht im Himmel?“  
Als Cas sich Dean wieder zuwendet, blitzen seine Augen kurz auf. „So wie du es befohlen hast?“ Dann blickt er wieder zur Seite. „Was soll ich dort? Die Engel sind längst nicht mehr meine Familie.“  
„Cas…“ Dean weiß, was Cas damit sagen will. Die Winchesters sind zu seiner Familie geworden, doch dort hatte er nicht bleiben dürfen. Wegen Dean.  
„Also mache ich das, was mir am Nützlichsten erscheint. Ich helfe den Menschen, wo immer ich kann.“ Cas scheint sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder gefunden zu haben. Er begegnet Deans Blick.  
„Du gehst auf Jagd?“ Jetzt war Dean doch hellhörig geworden.  
Cas zuckt mit den Achseln. „Machst du doch auch.“ Der Engel wirkt ziemlich gleichgültig.  
„Geht es dir gut, Cas?“ Dean ist ernsthaft interessiert daran.  
Der Engel runzelt die Stirn. „Wieso interessiert dich das?“  
„Weil du mir wichtig bist.“ sagt Dean ohne zu zögern. Vielleicht hätte er darüber nachdenken sollen, doch jetzt ist es raus.  
„Wenn ich dir so wichtig bin, wieso hast du mich dann fortgeschickt?“ harkt Cas dann auch sofort nach. Er versteht es einfach nicht. Sie waren doch Freunde, und vielleicht sind sie das auch noch.  
Nun ist es an Dean, den Blick abzuwenden. „Ich wollte dich schützen.“  
Cas schnaubt. „Vor was?“  
Der Jäger blickt auf, scheint erst fast verletzlich. „Vor den Monstern, den Menschen… vor mir.“ Dann kommt Wut dazu. „Und jetzt? Da gehst du einfach alleine auf die Jagd? Was soll der Scheiß?“  
Cas zuckt abermals die Schulter. „Du bist auch allein.“  
„Ich bin aber ein erfahrener Jäger.“ blafft Dean seinen Freund an. Sein Freund. Ja, Freunde sind sie in seinen Augen immer noch.  
„Und ich bin ein Engel, der wesentlich schwerer zu töten ist als du.“ kontert Castiel zurück.  
Dean weiß nicht recht was er darauf erwidern soll. Die beiden schauen sich einen Moment lang an, fast wie früher. Dann wendet sich Castiel von ihm ab. „Mach’s gut, Dean!“  
„Cas!“ Dean will nach ihm greifen, doch da ist Cas schon verschwunden und der Jäger ist wieder in seinem Motelzimmer.


	5. Der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht

„Billie.“ Vor Dean ist der neue Tod aufgetaucht.  
„Hallo Dean.“ Sie verschränkt ihre Arme miteinander, es ist aber keine verschlossene Geste, sondern eine sehr erhabene, die zeigt, dass sie wesentlich mehr ist, als nur eine einfache Frau. Sie weiß, wie wichtig sie und ihre Aufgabe als Tod ist.  
„Was willst du?“ fragt Dean schroff. Er kann sie jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen, er will nach Cas suchen.  
„Ich bin dein Geist der künftigen Weihnacht.“ erklärt sie.  
Dean muss sich fast ein Lachen verkneifen. „Du? Du bist nicht mal ein Geist.“  
„Im übertragenen Sinne, Dean.“ erklärt Billie immer noch mit verschränkten Armen. „Hast du den Engel denn gefragt, warum er dein ‚Geist‘ der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht ist?“  
Dean kann nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Als er Castiel getroffen hat, hat er an nicht mehr viel anderes denken können, als seinen Freund endlich wieder zu sehen und gleichzeitig Sorge zu tragen, ihn nicht zu nah an sich ranzulassen.  
„Nun gut, tut auch nichts zur Sache. Ich bin nur gekommen, um dir dein zukünftiges Weihnachten zu zeigen.“ Mit diesen Worten und einem Schnipp sind die Beiden in einem Haus, dass Dean definitiv nicht kennt. Es ist auch nicht sonderlich weihnachtlich geschmückt. Dann hört er ein Schluchzen.  
_„Mein kleines Baby.“_ Auf dem Sofa entdeckt Dean eine Frau, die ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergräbt.  
_„Sarah, wir…“_ versucht es der Mann, der ihr gegenüber sitzt und ebenfalls aussieht, als wäre etwas sehr Schlimmes passiert.  
_„Wir hätten mehr auf sie achten müssen, als sie letztes Weihnachten zu uns zurückkam und von Vampiren erzählte, hätten wir ihr mehr zuhören müssen.“_  
_„Schatz, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es Vampire gibt?“_ Der Mann streichelt ihr durch das Haar, um sie zu beruhigen.  
_„Das nicht, aber Sally hat irgendetwas erlebt, was sie verändert hat und wir haben es nicht ernst genommen. Danach war sie wie ausgewechselt, wollte alles selbst machen. Ich hab sie doch immer zum Cheerleading gefahren, aber seitdem wollte sie immer alleine überall hin. Ich war so stolz auf sie, weil ich dachte, wie selbstständig sie doch ist. Aber ich hätte doch nie gedacht…“_ Sallys Mutter schluchzt und der Mann, vermutlich Sallys Dad, nimmt sie in die Arme.  
Eine lange Zeit sitzen die beiden einfach nur da und weinen. Beide. Zusammen.  
„Was ist mit Sally passiert?“ fragt Dean nun den Tod.  
„Was interessiert es dich? Du hast sie schließlich alleine in die U-Bahn gesetzt. Sie ist heil zu Hause angekommen, herzlichen Glückwunsch.“ meint Billie. Warum finden eigentlich alle plötzlich Sarkasmus so toll?  
„Was ist danach passiert?“ Dean will keine Spielchen spielen, er will nur wissen, was mit dem Mädchen passiert ist.  
„Du hast es doch gerade gehört, sie wollte ab da alles alleine machen. Schließlich hat der große Winchester das auch in dem Alter so gemacht. Sie dachte, wenn sie selbstständiger wird, dann könnte sie sich besser wehren.“ Billie macht eine Pause.  
Dean versucht die Fassung zu bewahren und Billie nicht unnötig zu verärgern. Doch sie soll endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken. „Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.“  
„Nun, sie konnte es nicht. Sie wurde vor drei Tagen in der U-Bahn überfallen und als sie ihre Tasche nicht einfach hergeben wollte, haben die Kerle auf sie eingeschlagen. Sie liegt im Koma, in vier Tagen wird ein Sensenmann sie abholen.“  
Dean schluckt. Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Billie schnippt mit den Fingern und sie sind wieder in dem Haus, in welchem Sam mit Amelia lebt.  
Dean hört seinen Bruder lachen. _„Hey, meine Süße, na schon wieder Hunger?“_ Sam hat ein Baby auf dem Arm, welches eifrig an einer Flasche mit Milch nuckelt. _„Nicht so hastig, sonst verschluckst du dich nur wieder.“_  
Als das Baby fertig getrunken hat, nimmt Amelia sie ihrem Freund aus den Armen und lässt sie ein Bäuerchen machen. _„Mal schauen, ob sie jetzt schlafen möchte. Wäre langsam Zeit, kleine Madame.“_ dabei streichelt sie der Kleinen über die Wange.  
Dean sitzt der Schock mit Sally noch in den Knochen, doch er freut sich, dass es seinem Bruder so gut geht. Er zuckt kurz, als er auf einer Kommode einen Schlüssel entdeckt. Der sieht verdammt nach seinem Impala-Schlüssel aus.  
„Bin ich auch hier? Besuche ich die drei gerade?“ fragt er ehrlich interessiert und schaut sich um, als erwartet er, sich selbst jeden Moment zu erblicken. Es würde ihn tatsächlich freuen zu wissen, dass sie wieder Kontakt miteinander haben würden. Laut würde er es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber das was er in den letzten Stunden erlebt hatte, hat in ihm tatsächlich den Wunsch geweckt nicht mehr allein durch die Welt zu ziehen und zu jagen. Er vermisst Cas und Sam. Man, er wird Onkel!  
„Wieso solltest du?“ Der Tod hebt eine Augenbraue. „Deine Familie ist dir doch egal oder Moment, nein, wie war das? Du willst sie schützen und ziehst deswegen lieber alleine umher.“ Sie lächelt selbstgefällig.  
Dean zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Was macht dann sein Schlüssel hier?  
Aus dem Nebenzimmer hört er Amilia sagen: _„Schade, dass dein Onkel dich nicht kennen lernen wird.“_  
_„Er hat es nicht anders gewollt.“_ sagt Sam dazu.  
Suchend blickt Dean zu Billie „Was meinen die Beiden damit? Weiß ich denn überhaupt, dass ich Onkel bin?“  
Die Dunkelhäutige nickt. „Das wirst du noch erfahren.“  
Dean versteht nicht, was sie meint. Meint sie, sein künftiges Ich wird erfahren, dass er Onkel ist oder er wird erfahren, was die beiden meinten?

Mit einem Schnippen sind sie in Cas’ Lagerraum und der Engel steht mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und scheint etwas in die Schublade von seinem Waffenschrank zu legen.  
„Cas?“ fragt Dean, doch der Engel reagiert nicht. Der Jäger tritt zu dem Engel und schaut, was sein Freund in der Hand hält. Als er es erkennt, stockt ihm der Atem. Es ist sein Revolver. Cas legt die Pistole in die Schublade, in der bereits das Dämonenmesser liegt, welches Dean immer dabei hat.  
„Cas?“ fragt Dean erneut, doch der Engel kann ihn nicht hören, da er nicht in diese Zeit gehört.  
Castiel verstaut alles in der Schublade und verschließt sie wieder. Er atmet einmal tief durch und lässt dann seinen Blick schweifen und bleibt an Deans Augen hängen. Natürlich nicht wirklich. Seine Augen blicken durch den Jäger hindurch, als würden sie in die Ferne schweifen und etwas suchen, was aber nicht mehr da ist.

Dean ist verunsichert. „Ok, was ist hier los? Wo bin ich? Also ich meine mein künftiges Ich?“  
Billie lächelt, aber es ist eher ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie.“ Sie schnippt mit den Fingern und sie stehen auf einer Wiese im Nirgendwo. Dean fragt sich gerade, was das soll, als er an einer Inschrift an einem Baum hängen bleibt.  
„Dean Winchester.“ liest der Jäger. „Was soll das heißen?“  
„Du bist tot, Dean.“ sagt Billie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Der Jäger schluckt. Gut, er hat immer damit gerechnet nicht alt zu werden, aber es so vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, ist etwas völlig anderes.  
„Du bist bei einem Fall gestorben, ganz wie du es immer wolltest.“  
Naja, sterben wollte er nicht wirklich.  
„Es war ein Dschinn. Er hat dich erwischt und dein Blut angezapft. Du warst fünf Tage in seiner Gewalt, dann hat dein Körper aufgegeben.“ erzählt Billie.  
„Keiner hat mir geholfen?“ Dean stellt die Frage, ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
„Wer denn? Castiel, den du von dir gestoßen hast? Oder vielleicht Sam, den du verurteilst hast, weil er ein normales Leben gewählt hat?“ Billie blickt ihn mitleidig an. „Ein anderer Jäger hat dich gefunden, nachdem er zusammen mit seinem Partner den Dschinn erledigt hat. Du siehst, es wird immer andere Jäger geben, du bist nicht der Einzige. Sie haben dich anhand des Dämonenmessers erkannt und dann Kontakt zu Sam aufgenommen.“  
„Verstehe, und Sammy hat mir dann hier eine Jägerbestattung gegönnt, was?“ Es sollte witzig klingen, doch Dean ist nicht wirklich nach Späßen zumute.  
„Nein. Sam wollte Amelia nicht alleine lassen. Er bat Castiel darum. Der Engel hat deine persönlichen Sachen zu Sam gebracht und das wars.“  
Dean ist geschockt. OK, Amelia war schwanger gewesen oder das Kind war schon da, aber Sam war nicht mal bereit ihn zu bestatten? Hatte er es so verbockt?  
Dean fällt der Schlüssel in Sams Haus wieder ein. „Na wenigstens hat er mein Auto.“  
Billie schüttelt den Kopf „Nicht ganz, er hat nur die Schlüssel behalten. Dein Auto wurde verschrottet.“  
„Was?“ zischt Dean sie an.  
„Du hattest bei dem Dschinn-Fall einen Unfall und Sam hatte kein Interesse den Wagen wieder herrichten zu lassen.“ erklärt sie ruhig.  
Dean weiß nicht, was er schlimmer finden soll. Sein Auto ist Schrott. Er ist tot. Sein Bruder ist so sauer auf ihn, dass er ihn nicht mal bestattet.  
„Was ist mit Cas? Wie hat er es aufgenommen?“ Cas ist seine einzige Hoffnung.  
„Der Engel ist ein vollwertiger Jäger geworden und geht auf Jagd. Allein. So wie du.“ Sie lässt es einfach so stehen. Ob sie es gut oder schlecht findet, kann Dean nicht erkennen. Er weiß nur, dass er es nicht gut findet. Cas sollte nicht alleine jagen.  
Dean ordnet nochmal seine Gedanken. Doch was bringt es schon?  
„Ich bin also tot.“ Er nickt. „Ist vielleicht besser so.“  
Der Tod hebt den Kopf und obwohl sie kleiner als Dean ist, wirkt es als schaue sie auf ihn herab. „Findest du?“  
Der Jäger zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Was solls, ich kann es eh nicht mehr ändern.“  
„Oh, du bringst da vielleicht etwas durcheinander. Noch bist du nicht tot.“ Mit diesen Worten und einem Schnipp ist Dean wieder in seinem Motelzimmer. Allein. Aber lebendig.


	6. Die Wandlung

Dean steht vor mir und wirkt nachdenklich. „Hey Dean.“  
„Jesper.“ Dean klingt nicht mehr so feindlich wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“ Ich bin wirklich gespannt.  
Der Jäger blickt mich an und wirkt entschlossen. „Ich werde Sally besuchen und mich entschuldigen.“  
Ich nicke. „Du willst ihren Unfall verhindern.“  
„Das war… das wird kein Unfall sein. Das ist Mord. Und ja, ich werde das verhindern!“ Dean beginnt seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.  
„Und dann?“ harke ich weiter nach.  
Dean hält kurz inne. „Ich werde Sammy anrufen und fragen, wann ich ihn besuchen kann. Ihn und Amelia.“  
„Sehr schön. Dann läufst du also wieder rund?“ stelle ich zufrieden fest.  
Er lacht kurz auf. „Kann sein.“

Im nächsten Moment wacht Dean im Bett in seinem Motelzimmer auf. Er schüttelt sich, war alles vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen? Er erblickt seine Tasche, die bereits gepackt am Fußende seines Bettes steht. Hat er sie gestern Abend oder heute Nacht während des Gespräches mit Jesper gepackt? Er beschließt, dass es eigentlich keine Rolle spielt.

Auf dem Hinweg zu Sally telefoniert Dean mit seinem Bruder und die beiden verabreden sich für Silvester. Sam hat durchblicken lassen, dass es Neuigkeiten gibt. Der Ältere hofft inständig, dass es Amelias Schwangerschaft ist, denn er möchte wirklich, dass er sich das nicht alles nur eingebildet hat. Sam wäre ein fabelhafter Dad.  
Dean hätte auch früher kommen können, doch will er den beiden das romantische Weihnachtsfest nicht verderben und außerdem hat er noch etwas vor.  
Als er bei Sallys Elternhaus ankommt, trichtert er dem Mädchen ein, in Zukunft vorsichtig zu sein und dass sie sich kein Beispiel an einem Idioten wie ihm nehmen soll. Sie scheint es verstanden zu haben.

Als er wieder in seinem Impala sitzt, greift er erneut zu seinem Handy.  
„Hallo Dean.“ Es erfreut den Jäger sehr diese Worte wieder zu hören.  
„Cas.“ begrüßt er seinen Freund.  
„Was willst du?“ Cas wirkt ehrlich interessiert, als könnte er sich denken, dass Deans Kopf ordentlich gewaschen wurde und der Jäger vielleicht einen Neuanfang wagen möchte.  
Dean lächelt. „Mit dir reden. Wo bist du?“

Wenige Stunden später kommt der Impala in einer kleinen Ortschaft namens Carssen zum Stehen. Bereits auf der Fahrt hat es begonnen zu schneien. Als Dean aussteigt wehen ihm einige Flocken ins Gesicht. Die weihnachtliche Beleuchtung und Dekoration überall stört ihn das erste Mal seit Langem nicht. Sie strahlt in Deans Augen sogar eine gewisse Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit aus. Sein Blick findet den von Castiel, der vor dem Diner auf ihn wartet.  
„Hey Cas.“ Er ist etwas unsicher, doch dann gibt er sich einen Ruck und geht auf den Engel zu und zieht ihn in seine Arme.  
Völlig überrumpelt, braucht Castiel einen kurzen Moment, drückt Dean dann jedoch seinerseits an sich. „Dean.“  
Als sie sich wieder lösen, blickt der Jäger Cas in die Augen. So wie sie es immer getan haben. Wie konnte er seinen Freund nur jemals von sich stoßen?  
„Wieso bist du hier?“ traut sich Castiel nun doch zu fragen.  
„Ich möchte Jagen gehen. Mit dir zusammen.“

Dean Winchester ist ein Jäger. Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund, dem Engel Castiel, geht er auf Jagd und rettet unschuldige Menschen.  
Immer, wenn sie Zeit haben, besuchen sie Sam und seine Familie, die schon bald aus drei Personen bestehen wird.

Und somit verabschiede ich mich von unseren Freunden und wünsche ihnen und euch Allen: Frohe Weihnachten.

Euer Jesper O’Malley

\- the end -


End file.
